Things can Change
by DallasStar
Summary: She left Salem Because no one beleved her, now she must return with a few surprises!
1. Her Fear of Returning

This is the first Days of Our Lives FanFic I have ever posted. So please leave me your cmments!

Disclaimer: I don't not own Days of Our Lives or any of the characters. Please don't sue me for this!

This is set after the possible future death of Philip, so if you love Philip and want Claire to be his child don't go any farther!

Thomas Zachary Brady is my own thought up character!

Please leave feedback, be nice! Thanks! I will update asap if anyone likes it!

Things Can Change

By: DallasStar

She had just arrived home and had let the nanny go to bed, she went into her and searched her room until she found the old crumpled photograph and the tears began to flow. After her day she knew what she had to do, after five years she would have to go and face everyone in Salem. She had not even been in the office five minutes when she had received the notice that her brother was very sick and had been taken home to be cared for by his family. She looked down at the photo and seen herself, Brady, Chloe, Shawn, Mimi and Philip. She had cut herself off from her friends and even her family. But with the news she knew what she had to do.

Tears flowed as she clutched the photo and walked down the hall to peer into the room of her small five year old daughter Claire, who was sleeping so peacefully. She looked into the room next to it and watched her 3 and half year old son Thomas Zachary rest so calmly. The small children's peaceful world was about to be turned upside down.

She lay in her bed a few minutes later and regretted ever closing her eyes because the horrible flash backs came to her for the first time in three years…….

It was not long after the horrible car crash that had killed Philip. When she find out the real paternity of Claire. It was all an accident, before the crash Philip had taken the test to check his sperm to see if they were the reason they were not pregnant, and a few days after his death did she find out that he was sterile and that there was no possible way he could ever have kids. So at that moment did she realize who the father was there were no other possibilities. She kept it to her self all that day; she had gone up to the roof top that night to think, and who had shown up but Shawn. They talked for what seemed like hours, and in a few moments Shawn cheated on Mimi; he made love to Belle on the roof top. She had awakened the next day in her bed alone with a note next to her, "Belle last night was wonderful. But I had just gone up there to comfort you and things got way out of hand, it can not and will not ever happen again. I can not keep in contact with you and I can not talk to you I must keep the distance, our friendship ended last night. I love Mimi and must respect our marriage vows I am truly sorry." She was crushed she tried for weeks to talk to Shawn to tell him about Claire but he would not even listen. She could not count the times she had the doors slammed in her face, gotten hung up on, letters and emails returned unopened. The last straw was the night she busted in on a party at Chez Rouge, that was being giving for Shawn and Max and everyone on the car crew, that she had not been invited to! She was carried away by Salem Police screaming Claire was his daughter. Shawn just stood there and held Mimi close to him, as the hysterical Belle was carried away. Everyone there had she had lost her marbles because Philip had just died and she would be raising baby Claire alone, even her own parents thought that.

The night she lay on the cold cell floor she had realized she was pregnant with Shawn's baby, she vowed as soon as she got out she would leave this dreadful place behind and everyone in it. She was bailed out by a mystery person who she later found out was Sami. Belle went home and made a few calls and was gone by sun rise. Sami had come over the next day to check on her younger sibling but found an empty apartment.

Belle had gone as far away as possible and started her own wedding dress design company in London. It has even made its way to the states, to keep her identity a secret she called it Tink Design Co., she did not go by Belle anymore she went by Isabella.

The beeping of the clock awoke her, she knew she had to face the music someday but she did not think it would be this soon.

Please leave some feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

This is the first Days of Our Lives FanFic I have ever posted. So please leave me your comments!

Disclaimer: I don't not own Days of Our Lives or any of the characters. Please don't sue me for this!

This is set after the possible future death of Philip, so if you love Philip and want Claire to be his child don't go any farther!

Thomas Zachary Brady is my own thought up character!

Please leave feedback, be nice! Thanks! I will update ASAP if anyone likes it!

Things Can Change

By: DallasStar

She sat airplane hold little Thomas Zachary in her arms as he slept. Claire had finally drifted off to sleep after asking several questions. Belle thought if she would hear, "Mommy where are we going?" One more time she would burst into to tears. An uneasy feeling swept over Belle the rain had slowly turned into to sleet, "Now arriving in Salem, please fasten your seat belts."

Belle was struggling with two sleeping children and their luggage, "Ms. Isabella Black allow me to help you." The elder Limo driver took all the luggage and put it into the trunk of the limo. Belle was thankful that she money to get this wonderful accommodations. She sat in the limo watching people scurry for taxis in the freezing sleet. She knew that if she had not had a booming business she would be one to be standing in the cold waiting for a ride, because she had not told her family she was arriving.

Marlena and John had just arrived at the penthouse after weeks and weeks of practically living at the hospital. Lexi had finally shooed them out and promised to call if there was any change. About two months ago Brady had a horrible car crash. He was on his way home to his wife Chloe, who just hours ago told him he would be a father. Brady was overjoyed and could not wait to be home. The office had held him up for hours when he finally got to leave, he was only a block away from his house when a 18-wheeler ran the red light and smashed into Brady's truck. He spent the last two months of his coma at a special hospital in NY and his doctors told them to surround him with things he knew so John had him moved to Salem a few weeks ago. Chloe spent endless nights at the hospital so on Lexi's orders she was bed ridden at the penthouse until she was better. So John and Marlena took Chloe to their penthouse, she fell asleep in the car and was carried to bed. Marlena sat down on the couch hoping to have a relaxing rest of the night and some tea.

She stood in the lobby of the penthouse in front of the elevator just a few feet to her past, a few feet from the parents who had once loved her so much, but she had no idea what to do. Claire tugged on Belles hand, "Mommy what are we going to do now?" Belle put on her best fake smile, "Well sweetie we are going to meet your grandparents."

He sat in his large mansion that he had bought not long after she had left him. He sat there every day alone and drinking with the radio blasting. He had finally drifted into his dream hell he had created. Music began to blare once again….

"You're awful bright; you're awful smart I must admit you broke my heart

The awful truth is really sad I must admit I was awful bad"

He sat up in the chair, "Don't leave me don't leave me alone I can't be alone, I love you!"

Marlena covered the sleeping John and raced to answer the door. Belle stood there and held Thomas Zachary, who had begun waving. Claire ran and jumped into Marlena's arms yelling, "Hi Grammy!"

"While lovers laughed and music plays I stumbled by and I hide my pain  
the lamps are lit the moon is gone I think I've crossed the Rubicon"

Sami had stood in the hallway and watched Lucas pace back and forth for the last few days.

"While music pumps from passing cars A couple watched me from above  
A band just played the wedding march and the cornerstone mends broken hearts  
The woman ends if for her debts It's free of charge just one more chance"

"Lucas, have you seen Carrie or Austin?" " Sami why do you care? You practically kicked Austin out so EJ could move in an hour later!" "At least I wasn't the one who was a jerk who threatened to kick my future wife out for loosing the baby!" Lucas said nothing else but slammed the door in Samis' face!

"You had the moves, you had the cards I must admit you were awful smart   
The awful truth is awful sad I must admit I was awful bad"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife may kiss the bride. They gazed into each others eyes and they knew they were doing the right thing and they locked into a passionate kiss.

"I walked the streets of love for a thousand years walked the streets of love  
and they're drenched in tears"

She sat there and stared at the pregnancy test results and it read positive. "Fancy face its me Bo, please let me in!"

Please Review!


End file.
